fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Garrick (CW3)
For his imposter, see Hunter Zolomon (CW2) Jay Garrick is a veteran speedster from CW3 and the vigilante known as The Flash. Jay was found by Hunter Zolomon, a meta-human speedster from CW2, and held prisoner forced to wear an iron mask that dampened his powers. His name and mantle as the Flash was taken by Hunter to carry out facades as part of a plan to inspire false hope in Central City. After being rescued by Team Flash, Jay found his way back to Earth Three with the help of Harry and Jesse. Despite Hunter's deception, Jay took his helmet so he can make the symbol of hope his own. Jay Garrick would work with Barry Allen, the Flash of CW1, in his fight against the speedster known as Savitar. He would later sacrifice himself and take Wally's place in the Speed Force after Wally was tricked into taking Savitar's place. He would later return and helped in finally defeating Savitar. Barry later voluntarily took his place in the Speed Force. Biography Early life Little is known of his early life though given his surname is Garrick rather than Allen, it's implied that Jay's father never played a role in his upbringing. Activities as the Flash At some point, Jay Garrick was given the power of superhuman speed through connection to the Speed Force. He began helping the public as a hero known as The Flash. Jay also witnessed a personal tragedy at some point in his life and traveled back in time to stop it occurring, but only succeeded in making the situation worse. Some time after this Jay learned to live with the consequences of his decision and decided to never use time travel for personal reasons ever again. During the course of his heroic adventures, he was found by Hunter Zolomon/Zoom, an evil speedster from another Earth. Wishing to steal Jay's speed as a cure from the deadly side-effects of the Velocity serums he overdosed on, Zoom defeated Jay in a titanic confrontation but was unable to devise a way to take Jay's speed and instead resorted to imprisoning him on his own Earth within his base of operations. Hunter also put an iron mask on Jay with a dampener in order to suppress his speed. Following this, Hunter was bored of always playing the villain and wanted to have fun playing the hero, and he took Jay's name and identity upon his own Earth to give people false hope under his heroic persona, only to take it away from them as his alter-ego and true personality Zoom. Helping Barry Allen He was eventually joined by Jesse Quick, and later, speedster Barry Allen, the Flash of Earth One. He attempted to continually knock on the glass. Barry soon realized that he was trying to communicate, but Jesse urged him to let it go. Barry and Jesse eventually realized he was not using Morse code, but a 5x5 tap code commonly used by POWs. The two began to work together and started to decipher his message. Barry and Jesse discovered the first part of his message spells J-A-Y as in Jay Garrick, when Barry stated that "Jay" was alive, but not with them, believing Hunter was Jay, and in response, Jay became distressed. Just as Barry got Jay to calm down enough to try to explain what he meant, Zoom ran in and warned Jay not to talk to them again. Jay watched in distress as Zoom pummeled Barry. Eventually, Barry and Jesse were rescued by their friends, but before they could help Jay, Zoom arrived and endangered them all. While Killer Frost pinned down Zoom to allow Barry and the others to escape, Barry promised the man that he would return to rescue him. When Zoom returned to his lair with his deceased time remnant, Jay was suddenly horrified by his return. New inmates Jay encountered a new temporary inmate, Wally West, who was asking where he was. He attempted to use the same tap code, but Wally didn't understand it. Zoom then spoke to the new prisoner, before speeding off and taking Wally with him, leaving him alone once more. Caitlin Snow had an encounter with Jay while he was tapping the glass, but was cut off by her doppelgänger noticing her. Killer Frost said if she could get her powers to work through the wall the first thing she would do would be shutting him up. Caitlin then asked who he was but Killer Frost said she didn't know. She concluded that Zoom must've needed him due to him being there. He later witnessed Zoom murdering Killer Frost. Finally escaping Zoom After Joe was taken prisoner and imprisoned on Earth Two by Hunter, following a botched attempt to stop him without Barry, Hunter revealed Jay's identity to Joe and the circumstances of his capture. After Zoom's defeat Jay was rescued and taken to Earth One where Cisco Ramon and Harry Wells removed the mask. However Jay was confused as to why they all looked shocked towards him, especially Barry. After reclaiming his uniform and destroying the mask he noticed Hunter's helmet. Harry explained what it was supposed to stand for and Jay decided to claim the helmet for himself and inspire the hope it was meant to. After thanking the team for his rescue Jay transported Harry and Jesse back to Earth Two through the breach with the promise of helping him find his way back to Earth Three. Consequences of time travel During his stay on Earth Two Harry informed Jay, still confused as to why Barry was especially shocked to see him, that Jay's CW1 Doppelgänger was Henry Allen, Barry's deceased father. He also told him that Barry's mother was murdered when he was 11 by the Reverse-Flash. Fearing Barry's inexperience may lead him to time traveling to forge a better life for himself, Jay kept an eye on Barry. His suspicions proved correct, as before Jay could return to Barry's dimension, the younger speedster decided to undo Nora's death, and created the Flashpoint timeline, before having Eobard Thawne restore the event, creating yet another altered timeline. After Barry discovered some horrifying changes to reality, Barry attempted to go back and alter time yet again. This time however, Jay intercepted him in the Speed Force, pulling the young speedster out and landing them both in 1998. Taking Barry to a diner, Jay had a heart-to-heart talk with Barry. He revealed he is aware he is the late Henry's doppelganger, Jay offered his sympathies, and explained how he understood Barry's reasons for wanting to save his parents. However, Jay stressed the consequences of time travel and that once an event is altered, it cannot be restored to exactly as it was before. Jay told Barry that he would need to learn how to live with the consequences of his actions and keep moving forward. Barry, though frustrated, eventually agreed as both Jay and Barry returned to their homes. Joining forces with Barry Allen His job done, Jay returned to Earth Three and resumed his Flash activities. One day, while foiling a bank robbery by The Trickster of CW3, Jay received some unexpected aid from Barry Allen, who asked Jay for his help in defeating Savitar. Jay returned with Barry to Earth One and enlightened him on the history of Savitar. Barry went to do some extensive research but found nothing. Jay instead prompted him to go and spend time with his loved ones until something came up. That evening, Team Flash tracked the Philosopher's Stone's energy signature and pinpointed Alchemy's location. Jay and Barry sped over to stop him only to be confronted by Savitar himself. While Barry dealt with Alchemy, Jay took on Savitar but was completely outmatched by the metallic speedster, who viciously pummeled, threw around and beat down the elder speedster all across Central City, before finally coming to a stop in an alley. As Jay lay broken and defeated on the ground, Savitar angrily told Garrick that this was not his fight and unsheathed his gauntlet blade to kill him. Garrick was saved however when Barry sealed the Philosopher's Stone back in its chest, causing Savitar to disappear into thin air, leaving Garrick safe but badly hurt. Jay recuperated in the S.T.A.R. Labs infirmary while Team Flash worked on stopping Savitar and Alchemy. When Savitar reappeared, Jay tried to get up to help Barry but was too badly hurt to do so, paving the way for Wally West to do so instead. After Savitar was sent away again, Team Flash searched for a way to get rid of the Philosopher's Stone altogether to prevent Savitar from ever returning. Jay suggested throwing the chest and the stone into the Speed Force and theorized that if Barry ran directly behind him with the chest, he could siphon off some of Jay's speed and achieve the momentum needed to open a portal despite the interference from the Stone. The plan was successful but had the unforeseen side-effect of blasting Barry into the future, where he witnessed Iris die at the hands of Savitar. Realizing what had happened, Jay tracked Barry down, pulled him back into the Speed Force and returned him to the present. Barry was hysterical over what he'd seen, but Jay calmed him down. Following this, Jay returned to Earth Three. Imprisonment in the Speed Force A while after his return to his home, Jay was contacted by Vibe who informed him that Barry had become trapped in the Speed Force in his efforts to rescue Wally West from Savitar's prison. Jay immediately entered the Speed Force and found Barry being confronted by a Speed Force avatar in the form of Leonard Snart, whom Jay promptly hurled away with a speed-tackle. The avatar however countered with a blast from it's Cold Gun, snidely declaring that Garrick was getting slow in his 'Golden Age'. As the avatar fired again, Barry grabbed Garrick's helmet and deflected the blast, causing the avatar to stand down. He and Barry then entered West's prison and gently escorted him out. Jay however did not follow, instead choosing to take Wally's place despite Barry begging him not to. Handing over his helmet for use as a life-line to Vibe, Jay calmly acknowledged that for the time being, his race was over. He then encouraged Barry to save Iris and stop Savitar once and for all. Barry tearfully promised to return the helmet and save Jay one day, bid the elder speedster farewell and left with Wally, leaving Jay to relive the worst moment of his life over and over. Garrick remained in the Speed Force prison for an indeterminable amount of time due to the nature of time within it but his mind remained whole and sound. Finally, he suddenly and unwittingly freed from the Speed Force prison by Killer Frost and Savitar, themselves having been tricked Cisco Ramon/Vibe, who had altered the Speed Force Bazooka into a skeleton key. Jay super-speeded out of the portal, swatting aside Savitar as he did so and took up position alongside the arriving Team Flash, accepting his trademark helmet back from Barry. While Gypsy and Vibe dealt with Frost, Jay joined Barry and Wally in a high-speed pursuit of Savitar through a forest but was brought down with the others by a lightning attack from Savitar. Jay recovered just in time to witness Savitar's death and erasing at the hands of Barry and Iris. Completely free once more, Jay stayed on to attend the funeral of H.R. Wells, during which a Speed Force storm threatened Central City and Earth One, during which another portal opened in front of the group. Barry Allen realised that he had to take Savitar's place in the Speed Force as penance for his actions. As Barry bade farewell to his family and friends, Jay instead chose to look on stoically and say nothing as Barry Allen stepped into the Speed Force and vanished. Powers and abilities Powers *'Speed Force connection/Meta-human physiology:' Jay possesses a natural connection to the Speed Force, allowing him to perform physical feats well beyond normal human capabilities. Despite his relatively advanced age, Jay's conditioning is similar to the much younger Barry's, able to continue battling for long durations. **'Accelerated healing factor: '''As a speedster, Jay's cells are capable of regenerating at an accelerated rate, allowing him to heal rapidly from injuries and resist disease. **'Accelerated perception: Jay is easily capable of visually keeping up with and perceiving the movements and actions of other speedsters when they are moving at super-speed. **Bodily vibration:' Jay has the ability to vibrate his cells and overall parts of his body on command for various effects, as shown when he vibrated his hand to split the iron mask that was put on him by Zoom, destroying it. He had enough control of this ability to break only a piece of a mug to demonstrate how once time was changed it could not be truly turned back the way it was. **'Electrokinesis:' As a speedster, Jay produces orange electricity from his body when he taps into the Speed Force highlighting his natural, unaltered connection to it. **'Superhuman agility:' Jay possesses far greater balance and bodily coordination than a normal human, allowing him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speeds. **'Superhuman durability:' Jay possesses far greater resilience and stamina than humanly possible (especially considering his older age), allowing him to easily withstand extreme exertion and impact forces, allowing him to easily survive with being savagely thrown around and beaten about by Savitar with only minor injuries. **'Superhuman reflexes:Jay's reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than normal humans. **Superhuman speed:' Jay is able to run at phenomenal superhuman speeds, as shown when he ran through a breach back to CW2 with Harry and Jesse. He was fast enough to intercept Barry in the Speed Force when he tried to change the timeline again. Despite his immense speed, Jay Garrick was swiftly defeated by Savitar. ***'Interdimensional travel:' Through the opening of a dimensional breach, Jay is able to push through the fabric of reality with his super speed, letting him travel to different dimensions. ***'Superhuman momentum: Jay is able to generate great amounts of physical force through kinetic energy, simulating superhuman strength, notably allowing him to grab Barry while he was time traveling, and yank him out into 1998, causing Barry to be sent flying through the air and into a truck when he appeared. He was also able to send Savitar tumbling across the floor by striking him at super-speed, while the latter was freed from the Speed Force and was caught by surprise. ***Time travel:' Jay has proven to be adept regarding time travel, capable of intertwining between the past, present and future at will. Jay has told Barry that he is able to travel through time as he has done it before, and has proven to be highly proficient in this ability, to where he can intercept other speedsters attempting to time travel through the Speed Force, and pull them from different points in time. He also seems to be aware what time he arrives at when time traveling, as he told Barry that they were in the 1990s, possibly from bringing themselves to that time on his own. In addition, Jay seems capable of locating where other speedsters are in time as he found Barry Allen, who was five months in the future, and pulled him back to the present after Barry had been there for only a few minutes. **'Superhuman stamina:' Jay is able to withstand the stress of moving at superhuman speeds, without showing signs of weakness or fatigue. Abilities *'Speed Force expert:' Being a veteran speedster, Jay has extensive knowledge of the Speed Force and its capabilities, such as how to send objects into the dimension itself to keep them from being found by anyone. Jay also possesses a great deal of knowledge about the Speed Force's lore, legends, and the culture of Speedsters. Equipment *'The Flash suit:' Jay wears a protective suit as his superhero alter-ego, The Flash. It is similar to Hunter Zolomon's Flash suit but when he stole his identity, Hunter switched up the colors and designs of Jay's. *'Jay Garrick:' The helmet, originally from Hunter Zolomon, now belongs to Jay Garrick. After the defeat of Zoom, Jay got his suit back and decided to wear Hunter's helmet as it originally symbolized hope to the people of Earth Two and as a bit of revenge for stealing his identity. Former equipment *'Speed-Dampening mask:' During his imprisonment, Jay was forced to wear an iron full faced mask that not only prevented him from speaking, but also temporarily severed his connection to the Speed Force. After the combined efforts of Harry and Cisco removed it on Earth One, Jay took great pride in destroying it, saying he never wanted to see it again. Appearances ''The Flash Season 2 *Welcome to Earth-2 (masked) *Escape from Earth-2 (masked) *King Shark (masked) *Versus Zoom (masked) *Back to Normal (masked) *The Race of His Life Season 3 *Flashpoint (flashback) *Paradox *Killer Frost (mentioned) *The Present *Borrowing Problems from the Future (mentioned) *Untouchable (mentioned) *Into the Speed Force *Cause and Effect (mentioned) *Finish Line ''Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 2 *The Legion of Doom (pictured) Category:Major Characters Category:CW3 Characters Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:CW3 Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Living Speedsters Category:Superspeed Category:Speed Force Category:Major Heroes